Person of Interest Layout
იოსებ ბესარიონის ძე სტალინი |birthname= | image = Stalin 1945.jpg | imagesize = | caption = Stalin at the Berlin Conference, 1945 | office2 = Chairman of the Council of Ministers | 1blankname2 = First Deputies | 1namedata2 = Nikolai Voznesensky Vyacheslav Molotov | term_start2 = 6 May 1941 | term_end2 = 5 March 1953 | predecessor2 = Vyacheslav Molotov | successor2 = Georgy Malenkov | office = General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union | term_start = 3 April 1922 | term_end = 16 October 1952 | predecessor = Vyacheslav Molotov (as Responsible Secretary) | successor = Nikita Khrushchev (office reestablished) | office3 = People's Commissar for Defense of the Soviet Union | premier3 = Himself | term_start3 = 19 July 1941 | term_end3 = 25 February 1946 | predecessor3 = Semyon Timoshenko | successor3 = Nikolai Bulganin after vacancy | office4 = Secretariat | term_start4 = 3 April 1922 | term_end4 = 5 March 1953 | office5 = Full member of the Presidium | term_start5 = 25 March 1919 | term_end5 = 5 March 1953 | office6 = Member of the Orgburo | term_start6 = 16 January 1919 | term_end6 = 5 March 1953 | birth_date = | birth_place = Gori, Tiflis Governorate, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Kuntsevo Dacha near Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | resting_place = Kremlin Wall Necropolis, Moscow, Russian Federation | party = Communist Party of the Soviet Union | nationality = Soviet | spouse = Ekaterina Svanidze (1906–1907) Nadezhda Alliluyeva (1919–1932) | children = Yakov Dzhugashvili, Vasily Dzhugashvili, Svetlana Alliluyeva | religion = None (atheist) | allegiance = Soviet Union | branch = Soviet Armed Forces | serviceyears = 1943–1953 | rank = Marshal of the Soviet Union (1943–1945) Generalissimus of the Soviet Union (1945–1953) | commands = All (supreme commander) | battles = World War II | awards = }} Early life Revolution, Civil War, and Polish-Soviet War Role during the Russian Revolution of 1917 Role in the Russian Civil War, 1917–1919 Role in the Polish-Soviet War, 1919–1921 Rise to power Changes to Soviet society, 1927–1939 Bolstering Soviet secret service and intelligence Cult of personality Purges and deportations Purges and executions Population transfer Collectivization Famines Ukrainian famine Industrialization Science Social services Culture Religion Theorist Calculating the number of victims World War II, 1939–1945 Pact with Hitler Implementing the division of Eastern Europe and other invasions Hitler breaks the pact Soviets stop the Germans Soviet push to Germany Final victory Nobel Peace Prize nominations Questionable tactics Allied conferences on post-war Europe Post-war era, 1945–1953 The Iron Curtain and the Eastern Bloc Sino-Soviet relations North Korea Israel ''Falsifiers of History'' Domestic support "Doctors' plot" Death and aftermath Later analysis of death Reaction by successors Views on Stalin in the Russian Federation Personal life Origin of name, nicknames and pseudonyms Appearance Marriages and family Habits Religion Works | PLACE OF BIRTH = Gori, Georgia|Gori, Georgia | DATE OF DEATH = | PLACE OF DEATH = Moscow, Russia }}